Currently in regular process of electrical circuits manufacturing such as PCB, non-conductive layer (such as Solder Mask for example) cannot be applied till the edge of the drill holes or Through silicon vias (TSV-s) or other holes in the substrate due to the fact that it blocks the hole and creates an air bubbles in the hole—this air bubble can explode in the process of soldering that leads to malfunction of the electrical circuit and wastage of the material. The current solution of the problem is to clog the holes with the clogging material and applying the solder mask over the clogged holes—this way of production requires an additional work and waste of time and human resources.